Totally Tagged
by Wakesetter03
Summary: Edward left, Bella gets attacked and changed. Her friend gets her to make a profile on the website Tagged, and shen she does, Edward is on there, Alice made him. Join Edward as, once he finds out it's her, trys to win her back!
1. It's him!

**Totally Tagged**

**Well, welcome to Totally Tagged. Either you've seen this while browsing, or you're a reader of my other story (New Horizons) and have seen my authors note. I try to update fast, but life gets busy. This is my second story, and I'm going to try and juggle two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight; it's characters, or Tagged (Some guy made it and owns it)**

Two years. It felt like twenty, and that felt like two hundred. Two years until a vampire attacked me, changing me after being attacked by the La Push wolves, which was two days after _he _left me. All I could remember were the wolves attacking, and pain. From my human life, I could remember most things, my family, _them_, and people from Forks. When I woke up, I was numb.

I held back the emotion, a reaction from the intensity of it all. I may have been numb, but deep down; it was tearing me apart, alive forever, without _him_. Again, I tried to kill myself, but fire didn't kill me. I tried to get another vampire to kill me, but my powers came in, and saved my life unwillingly.

Unsurprisingly, I have _their _powers. The people I loved most had the powers I had, I was a psychic, and empath, stronger than most vampires, beautiful, compassionate, human blood didn't faze me, and I read minds, and that was what I hated. Also, I met a Volturi member. She 'welcomed' me to being what I am and explained that the Volturi was basically vampire royalty.

She had the gift of inflicting pain to someone by just looking at him or her. I also had that power, but to a much bigger extent. I could take down a group of people. I concluded that they felt the pain I felt, and I was passing it on to them. Of course, I didn't unless necessary, and I could control my powers and myself.

Whoa there. They are pretty deep thoughts at 3 am in the morning before my first (second actually) day of high school. Of course, the last few years I toured the world, and then came back to being a mini Cullen, as much as I hated that idea.

I was a vegetarian, and would blend in with humans. Carmen, my roommate and only friend (Vampire as well) followed my choice. When we met, we were friends instantly. She knew how much pain the Cullen's inflicted to me.

That day she asked me to show her, after I showed her my pain, she got up and hugged me. I wasn't counting, but she held me there for a day at least. She knew that, deep down, I still loved them, but hatred would be the first emotion.

I realised I was lying there blank, with a book in my hands. Carmen was waving her hand in front of my face. "Man, I've been doing that for five minutes, you were totally zoning" she said. I smiled and apologised.

She laughed, a habit, which she did without thinking, and sat down next to me. "Whose car should we take?" "Oh, I think your Porsche GT, I mean, that wouldn't arouse suspicion" I said sarcastically. "I was talking about my Land Rover LR2, or my C class, or your Jaguar XJ, your Range Rover, your Audi RS6, your Mercedes GLK Brabus, your Mercedes G 55 or your Alfa Romeo, or your Silverado" she said ticking off my cars one by one on her finger. "Did I miss any?" she asked, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know a thing about mechanics, but I knew when I liked a car. "I'm thinking my Jag," I said, bored.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, It's time to get ready!" she said, excitedly. "It's 3:30, and we'll leave at five to seven" I said wearily. "It's all ready 3:30?" she asked, looking worried. I rolled my eyes. "I'll dress myself up today, thank you very much" And seeing the horrified look on her face said "And if you don't like it, you can change it" She nodded her approval.

I ran upstairs before she changed her mind, and checked my colossal wardrobe. I grabbed a black mini skirt, and black top, and to top it of a nice White leather jacket. (Pics on Profile) I didn't need makeup; I was more beautiful than Rosalie.

I walked down stairs, and looked at my watch. 3:35 am. Thanks Carmen. I walked towards the library, and grabbed 5 books from the classic section without looking at them. I sat on the couch, and started reading. Just as I put down my last book, I heard Carmen calling. I put away the books and ran downstairs at vampire speed, grabbing my bag and keys along the way.

I jumped in my Jaguar to find Carmen waiting looking impatient. "Lucky I trusted you, otherwise we'd be late" she said, looking at my outfit, and nodding in approval. I started the car, and drove down the long driveway. I looked at the modern house in the rear view mirror. "Oh Crap, I forgot my laptop!" I said, breaking to reverse down the drive. "Don't worry, I got it, it's on the back seat" Carmen said, smirking. I accelerated again, faster this time. Carmen rolled her eyes. "Would it hurt to go _under _120 miles per hour today?" she asked. "Uh huh" I muttered.

I drove to the school, and looked for a park. I saw an old Volvo head for the park, but I ducked in neatly before it could get in. A horn honked, and he drove off to find another park. He parked 3 parks away.

As I got out of the car I heard him yell, "Hey, that was my park, nobody cuts _me-_ Whoa" he said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes, and took off my sunglasses. I opened the back door, and grabbed my HP laptop.

"Hey, are you new here? 'Cause you're hot!" he said. "Shame your not" Carmen said. He dropped his backpack. We laughed and walked off. We then walked straight to our class, History. We were just early enough, and the teacher followed us in. We took two seats at the back, and I opened my laptop.

After five minutes, I had written the notes for the lesson. I was screwing around with my laptop. "Hey, try this awesome website, Tagged" Carmen said at vampire speed and volume. I got onto the sight. "A dating website?" I said sceptically. "It's like MySpace, you can be there for friends" she said. I sighed and made an account. I used the laptop's camera to take a picture of me, and made I my profile picture. I filled in some 'About Me's' and my settings.

"Happy?" I asked. "Yes, go to the chat rooms okay?" she said. I rolled my eyes. I went to the chat rooms. After a minute, a private conversation window opened up.

**Edward01: Hey**

**Isabella S: Hey**

**Edward 01: I'm sorry, my sister typed that and opened the conversation, I'm Edward though, this whole thing is her idea**

**Isabella S: I know how that feels, my friend made me do this, I'm Bella**

**Edward01: What's your full name?**

**Isabella S: I'm sorry; I don't want to let that out on the Internet**

**Edward01**: **I fully understand. I'm sorry**

**Isabella S: No problem.**

**Edward01: Could I please see your profile?**

He seemed nice, but the name hurt, hey, why not?

**Isabella S: Sure**

**Edward01: Thanks**

I looked at his profile, and gasped. There was a picture of him. No, what were the odds. I got out of everything, and turned off the laptop. I looked at Carmen. I saw sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry, that was a terrible idea" she said.

**There we go! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	2. It's Her!

Chapter Two: First Sight

**Chapter 2. I love this. Hope you all like it.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight; it's characters or Tagged. I'm just writing a story.

Edward's POV:

Isabella S? It reminds me of my angel. Why is the cruel world killing me like this? Ever since I left her, I see things reminding me of her, and then I hear she passed on, and everything reminds me of her. And now this? Why did Alice do this to me? "Open up a conversation" said the pixie. "No, this is a bad idea, I'm stopping it now" I said. Before I could do anything, Alice clicked on a private conversation message, and said 'hey'. I don't say hey, I say hello. Damn pixie.

Isabella S: Hey

Edward 01: I'm sorry, my sister typed that and opened the conversation, I'm Edward though, this whole thing is her idea

She had to know this wasn't my idea, the poor girl, just because of my obsession for another girl.

Isabella S: I know how that feels, my friend made me do this, I'm Bella

What? Bella. Why does everything torture me like this! She even has the same nickname. I wonder what the S means.

Edward01: What's your full name?

Isabella S: I'm sorry; I don't want to let that out on the Internet

Very sensible, just like Bella. I let out a sigh.

Edward01: I fully understand. I'm sorry

Isabella S: No problem.

**Edward01: Could I please see your profile?**

I tried not to push it, but I needed answers.

Isabella S: Sure

Edward01: Thanks

I added her as a friend, and checked her account. I looked at the picture. I first recognised they were a vampire. Then I noticed the familiar, but more enhanced looks. She was more beautiful then ever. No, she was dead, this was just a look alike Bella, yes that was it. Bella was gone, and she had had a happy, all human life. That wasn't her.

I noticed she logged off. I decided to check her details.

Name: Isabella Swan

Age: 18

Location: Mt. Washington, New Hampshire

Online for: Friendship

About Me:

Have you loved anyone?

Yes

Are you still with them?

No

Have you ever been hurt?

Yes

How?

My old boyfriend strung me a long for a year, and then told me he didn't love me, leaving with his family.

Best Friend: Carmen Elizabeth

Family: Mother, Father, divorced.

(A/N: I know Bella wouldn't have usually shared that, but I needed it so Edward would know"

As I was looking, it all suddenly disappeared, and I knew Bella had deleted everything. She had recognised me, and deleted everything. She hated me, and with good reason. I left her in the forest alone, I broke her heart, I thought she would recognise my lying, but obviously I was too good. How could I do that too her? I had ruined her life, and now she was one of us. I printed off the picture.

I had to find her. Would she want me to? I didn't care; I had to let her know what I felt, even if she didn't feel the same way. I looked at Alice. "We're coming" she said, it was a statement, and I wasn't going to argue. Leaving had teared us apart, and we needed the missing piece of the puzzle. Esme was stressful, Carlisle was, and Jasper had a breakdown from putting up with everyone's misery, and his own would be enough.

Whenever I looked at him, he gave me sympathising looks. He knew that I felt the worst. Well, I got us into this mess, I would get us out. I was going to find Bella. I would beg on my knees. I ran to my closet, grabbed a suitcase and threw clothes into it. I grabbed everything I would need, for once Alice didn't comment on what I packed. I grabbed my phone, and looked at Alice. "I'll tell them," she said. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys for my Brabus Bullit. Everyone gave me a strange look as I ran out of the house with a suitcase. I opened the trunk and chucked the suitcase in. I ran to the door, opened it, and started the car. It roared to life enthusiastically.

I pushed the petal to the floor, flicking up gravel from our driveway. I drove to the highway, and once on it, I ducked through cars. The trip would for a normal person eight hours, I was going for four. The car roared, it accelerated eagerly, and ducked nimbly.

I concentrated reading thoughts, slowing down after speed detectors. I drove numbly, and once the Mt. Washington exit flashed three hundred metres away, I couldn't believe it had been for hours. I took the exit and found my way to a service station. I walked inside. A young teenager was watching avidly as I got out of the car. I walked inside and to the counter. I took off my sunglasses, a prop, unneeded because Mt. Washington was quite cloudy. "Nice car" he said. I restrained from rolling my eyes. He then shook his head. "I mean, can I help you?" he said. "Yes, I am looking for this girl, have you seen her?" I handed him the picture I printed off.

_Whoa, probably his girlfriend. She is hot! _Again, I restrained from rolling my eyes, I was in a rush, and even though it had only been two seconds, I was impatient. "Uh, yeah, she came here two days ago to get gas" he said. "What type of car did she drive?" I asked impatiently at his lack of information. "A Jaguar XJ I think" he said, thinking of a silver Jaguar. He was right. Thank you very much. I left him a fifty on the table and walked out.

I looked at the time. Five minutes until the local school let the kids out. That was my best bet. I jumped in the car, and zoomed into town, at times exceeding highway speed. I parked in the parking lot, and wound the windows down. I looked around the parking lot. A silver Jaguar was parked 2 car parks away. I got out and leant on the hood. The school bell rang, an old fashioned, deep sound of an 18th century bell.

I watched carefully for Bella. Her and another vampire were ducking through students nimbly. She was only getting into her car when she noticed me. "Bella?" I said. Her eyes widened. She paused. Halfway in the car. Then she jumped in the car, and zoomed out of the parking lot. I waited, and then ran to my car, ignoring the looks of students. I followed her, not letting her see me.

She lived at the top of a hill. A beautiful 19th century mansion on a lake stood tall. The driveway crossed a bridge, in to a huge garage. The river had water lilies in it, and gave off a peaceful feel. Esme would love this house. (A/N: Pic on profile)

I watched from behind the trees, as Bella and her friend went into the house. I watched for a while longer, and went back to my car. My phone ran just as I drove down Bella's street.

"Hello?"

"It's Alice, we are at the Mount Washington hotel, and it's great here. I'm sorry about what happened, everything will turn out"

"Okay, I'll be there, where is it?"

"Look to your right…now" she said

I looked down the side of the mountain road, and saw the most beautiful and huge hotel ever. It was a beautiful white, and a red roof. I could tell from there it was five stars. From the road, I could see the grounds were beautiful country hills, and there was a beautiful lake in a gully.

"Wow" I said.

"See you soon" she said.

I couldn't' believe it, it was beautiful. I had to think about Bella though; no doubt the peaceful mountains will give me time to think.

Everything I mentioned, I have a photo of. Hope everyone liked chapter two!


	3. Relaxing

**Totally Tagged Chapter 3: Relaxing**

**I know, it's been a while since I've updated, but times get busy, and I'm juggling two stories with which I am writing with my best. Or trying too… Anyways, I hope you like the chapter; I know you have all waited patiently!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or Tagged, I only own my cars, laptop, and my ideas.**

I drove down the narrow windy road, leaves wafted from trees, even though it was Autumn, the temperature was like that of a winters night. I drove around a bend, and before bore the great Mt. Washington Hotel. From where I was driving, I could see the giant indoor pool dome, and tennis courts. It was on a slope, and many skiers came in the winter.

It stood tall and proud, it's giant stature giving it a sturdy look. I drove up the road; it's lawns mowed and green. I drove to the front of the hotel, to find eager valets waiting. "Mr Cullen?" one of them asked. I nodded, and passed him the keys. He opened the trunk, taking out my suitcase.

The bagman wheeled a trolley with a golden frame. He put the suitcase on it, and gestured for me to follow. "Please follow me Mr. Cullen" I followed him a grand reception area.

To the left, where all the counters, where people were grabbing keys and booking in, to the right, there was a grand, curvy staircase. The walls where pure white, and the carpet a plush maroon, and the trimmings were gold, at the base of the grand staircase, were elevators. The doors were gold to match the trimmings.

Next to the staircase, a hallway lead to the dining room, the smell of food wafted through the halls. I showed the lady, who ungraciously flirted with me, my I.D. She checked it, and gave me a set of keys to a 'master's sweet, top of the range in the hotel, on the third floor.

Even for I, who have been in many a five star Hotel, was wowed. It was beautiful, traditional, and had a feeling of antiquity, yet it also felt modern. If I ever got back with Bella, and if even, I dare hope it, get married, I may plan our honeymoon there.

The bagman led me to an elevator, and pressed the up button. The doors opened all most immediately, and a woman, stepped out. She battered her eyelashes at me, in what was meant to be a flirtatious way.

I was merely disgusted. As we stepped in, the bagman started small talk. "Did you know that the Bretton Woods agreement was signed in this very hotel Mr Cullen?" He asked. I looked away from the wall, and smiled, not showing my teeth. Now that he had mentioned it, I did know of it, but I played along. "No I did not, what activities are available here?" I asked.

"Well, depends what your in to. There is tennis, a swimming pool from when the hotel was built, which had been renovated back to it's original glamour, skiing is big in the winter, but we don't expect snow for a while, many visitors sit on the porch that faces the Presidential Range of the White Mountains, and in the winter you can ride snowmobiles to explore the grounds, but for summer we have dirt bikes" **(AN: They don't have dirt bikes, but I need it for the story)**

"Most of our visitors, however, cluster around one fireplace in the lobby, hit the free drink hour, tour in the shops and bars on the cavernous bottom floor," he said. He lived in the hotel, and when he said 'cavernous bottom floor' it made me think he was still wowed by the place. I would be too.

I searched through his mind, and saw most of the rooms of the hotel. Joseph Stickney had built it in 1902, with 250 Italian workers. He then died, and gave it to his wife. After some hard times, it was renovated to its former glory. Its activities ranged more so, and it was a place many people, who could afford the fee, stayed while on holidays.

The elevator stopped, and I followed the bagman down the hall. I was in master's suite 358. "I shall be fine here, thank you for your help," I said. "If your sure, Mr Cullen" I grabbed my suitcase, and walked in. The room was big; there was a double bed at the centre, on a platform, then behind it, there was a bathroom, and walk-in robe. On the other side of the room, there was a gigantic plasma.

On the plasma, there was a note. From the other side of the room, I noticed Alice's handwriting.

**Edward,**

**We will be out playing tennis when you read this. Feel free to join us on court 5, or do your own thing (By the way, get a KTM). Again, don't worry about Bella; she'll come around, even though she should be well right to be angry with you! But I won't add to your guilt, for Jasper has told me you are feeling plenty. See you soon!**

**Love Alice**

I didn't feel jovial enough to play tennis with them, why they were even playing it I was at a loss. For us, sport was boring, we had to play to 'human standards' as Carlisle put it, then only sport we actually enjoyed was our base ball, and that was because we were allowed to use our powers. I was curious about what Alice said about a KTM. Obviously she had planned out my day.

I thought of the lake that my eyes caught on the drive to the hotel. I walked towards the elevator. To keep in with the human charade, I wouldn't take the stairs. I pressed the down button, and immediately the doors open. I stepped in, and pressed ground floor. As I waited, my thoughts drifted into plans to talk to Bella, but I was at a loss.

The doors opened, and I walked up to the counter. "Excuse Me," I said, smiling but not showing my teeth, such a mere thing would scare humans. I realised my mistake, I had confounded her, or as Bella put it, dazzled. Pain stabbed my heart, as I thought of her in the better days. "Uh. Oh. Um. Yes?" she said, leaning on the counter, putting her hand under her chin. "I was wondering where the trail bikes are?" I smiled, but not as brightly.

She handed me a pamphlet. "They are out the back of the hotel. You can take a gold buggy around there, but halfway in, you'll have to change. They are out in the bush," she said. I thanked her with a smile, and walked out to where the ballets were now taking a rental Mercedes. I looked around for a sign, and followed it to the golf buggy section.

Even I was shocked by what I saw. The golf carts weren't your usual golf carts. They had all been modified to look like cars, I could see a Hummer, a red old-fashioned hot rod, and a black Ford Roadster from the 30s. I owned one of them back then, I had just come back from my 'off period'.

I walked up to the counter. "Hello! How are you today?" asked a bouncy lady who reminded me very much of Alice. "Good thank you, I would like to go to the trail bikes please," I said, smiling. "Ah, yes! Well, if you are going there, you'll need a four-wheel drive. How do you like the yellow Hummer-cart over there?" she asked. I was a bit disappointed, I liked the Ford-like cart.

"Sure" I said. "This is Mark, he'll be your 'chauffeur,'" she said, using her fingers as quotation marks on chauffeur. I laughed, playing along. I walked over to the Hummer. I put on the unnecessary seatbelt, and Mark started to drive. He turned on the radio and to my delight he was playing DeBussy.

I hummed along with my favourites on the short ride. After a short ride ton concrete and asphalt, there was another gold cart counter. Here, the people with lower golf carts changed into 4wd carts. We moved on, and we headed for muddy paddocks.

Matt laughed as the cart slid everywhere, but we didn't get stuck. As we came across a small hill, I saw a building. I could hear the sounds of motorbikes everywhere. As we pulled up, I gave Mark a handsome tip, and he drove off with an even bigger smile.

I walked up to the counter, and as I was trying to hire a bike, the girl behind the counter shamelessly flirted with me, leaning on the counter showing what she though was cleavage, and the things flowing through her mind made me feel like I had eaten human food. How I always wanted to be able to tune thoughts out to a stop.

I remembered then Carlisle's ever so right theory about the mind. He had said that the mind was not a book, like many people sub-consciously thought; it was more like a highway. Thoughts flew along at high speeds, about anything and everything, and for those who could read minds, they could not get the thoughts to stop, but merely follow the speed limit.

I decided to talk to Carlisle once I was back, as his wisdom would help at such times. Even as I thought about Bella, even sub-directly, my heart was pierced with pain, for it was like a dagger pierced my heart every time I thought about her, and how I hurt her.

I had always thought I was a monster because of the creature I was, but nay, it was my mind, which made me evil. It was the monster in my head that had lusted for Bella's blood, which had made me leave, even if I had thought it for the best. If I were not evil, I would have left before I had gained her love, and by help me god, if you help the damned, help me.

The woman clicked in my face as I was zoning. "Sir, may I please have your driver's licence? It is $100 dollars for 3 hours, and we need your licence in case something happens," she said, leaning on the table, again trying to draw my attention to her cleavage.

Three hours wouldn't be enough. "Well, if I were to be a bit longer, would this cover me?" I asked, and handed her discretely a roll of bills containing three and a half thousand dollars. "Take some for you business, but the rest is yours" I said, and gave her a smile. She smiled a glazed over smile. "Sure sir, thank you" She led me over to a shed were the bikes were kept.

"Hello, I am Tony! What type of bike would you like today?" said a man in his mid thirties. He had black hair, with sideburns down to just below his ears, and his eyes were an emerald green, like my old eyes, they had a depth to them, and I could tell this man was of great intellect. He was quite good looking for a human. "What is the most powerful KTM you have?" I asked. "Well, we aren't big on power here, as they are mostly trail bikes, but between you and me, I could get you a pretty powerful bike" he said.

"You said they are _mostly _trail bikes, what else have you got?" I asked. "Well, for those who have a full motorbike licence, we offer quite a range of super cross standard bikes. Do you have a motorbike licence?" he asked.

I showed him my licence. "Excellent. Well, I can get you a KTM 505 XC-F" he said. "I like the sound of that" I said. He grinned, and at the corner's of his mouth dimples appeared. "Also, we have a few accessories for these bikes. We have the different coloured plastics. I can get your original orange, white, and black," he said.

As he said this, pictures appeared in his head of what the bikes looked like, which was convenient. "The black please" I said. "Ah, excellent choice, my personal favourite" He replied. "I shall get you the keys," he said. He went off to a back room and replied with some keys. "Follow Me," he said.

"You are quite lucky," he said, as he led me down a pathway to a shed, "You are the second person to use the bikes, the first one to use the black bike other than when we tested it, the other two KTM's are out as well" he said. "Great" I said. He opened the shed door, and led me through rows of bikes, some old and battered, some still shiny and new, to the KTM. He kicked the stand up, and pushed it outside.

He parked it, and led me to the bike costumes area. "A sister of yours, Alice her name was, dropped off some gear for you. She is quite enthusiastic," he said, grinning. "You have no idea" I agreed, I put on the gear, and went out to get a general explanation of the bike, and I was off, heading East towards the lake I had seen, but not after giving Tony a tip of course.

There were a few faint tracks through there, which were a few months old, not many people had been out that way. I smelt water about a mile away, but I also smelt some familiar scents. As I came out into the clearing, I saw my family, all with bikes, swimming in the lake. **(Pic on Profile) **

"What are you doing here? I thought you were playing tennis!" I said, honestly surprised. "We were when you read my note, while you were n your way to the bikes, we were on our way here, nice sanctuary by the way" said Alice, grinning. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Ah, excellent, you got a KTM, Jazzy and I got them too!" she said, pointing over to an orange KTM and another white one. Rose and Emmett both had Yamaha's, Emmett's was huge, and Esme and Carlisle had Honda's. "Well, I assume Alice has told you how my first attempt went. Not very well. I am clueless, and if I could have some help, it would be greatly appreciated" I said.

Alice jumped up and down. "I have it! It will be uncomfortable at first, but after a while it just may work!" she said. "She is going shopping with a friend this Saturday! Since humans will surround her, she can't do much, and if you get abut it the right way, she may just bring you to her house.

I watched through her head, and made a plan for myself, which by Alice's predictions should work. "Well, all done, and all are well, you coming for a swim Eddy?" Emmett said. "Ed_ward_" I growled. "Whatever. You coming in or not?" I took my shirt off and dived into the water. I swam laps of the pond, or tried to, as Emmett was being annoying. "Hey Emmett, I have a good idea. Lets race! We have to keep our eyes closed, and use only our hearing, 200 laps," I said.

"I sure will beat you brother," he said. "Whatever" I said. "3, 2, 1, Go!" I said. Emmett zoomed off at a fast pace, and back again. I, however, stayed at the start, enjoying the peace and quiet. If I wanted to, I could have beat him, as well as running, I was the best swimmer, but where was the fun in that?

**That's it! I did it a little longer for you, to make it up! Bye Guys!**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

**Sorry about the wait in updates, but I have just been on a holiday. Also, some of you got the impression that I was to finish the story there. Nay, I am not that cruel, and also I enjoy writing it. So here I am typing listening to iTunes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Tagged, or any of the things mentioned in the story.**

**Edward's POV:**

That week we had moved into our Mt. Washington home. It had been a while since we had lived here, and the house, needless to say was in a bit of a mess. That Wednesday we moved it. Esme and the girls certainly had magic hands. The house looked brand new.

The rain forest around it hadn't been trimmed for a while. Nevertheless, Emmett enjoying chain sawing it away. Needless to say, Emmett was left alone to do this job, for if you annoyed him you would be missing a limb or some part of your body.

It was now Friday evening, and I was pacing in the garage, while the clattering of tools and cussing filled the big space. The garage, had needed no work, and still had some of our old cars there.

Carlisle was delighted to find his 2005 Wald Range Rover **(Pics on profile)**, which he loved, in perfect condition. His new Wald Bentley Continental flying spur was sitting in the garage, with 50 miles on the odometer. The Mansory Stallion from Emmett, Jasper and me I the Gumball three thousand stood there sparkling, with just over 3500 miles. I insisted we keep this car for memory stakes, considering that when we did the race, the car was a concept and was meant to come into production 4 years later. All of my sibling's cars stood there.

There was space for about a dozen more cars in there, and I couldn't help but imagine that space filled with a few of Bella's cars.

My Brabus was on the in built lift. Rosalie was under there. All of the bumpers and side skirts were off, and a tray caught the pool of oil coming from it.

"Jesus Edward. I know you were in a rush, but did you really have to crack the sump? And the body kit? Well, you better call Brabus now, because there is no way to fix that, just to buy a new one. It's all scuffed from bottoming out" Rosalie said, appalled at the treatment of the car. "I expect this from Emmett, but not you!"

"Well, can you fix it for tomorrow?" I asked. "Are you kidding me?" she said, "to get the sump by Sunday, I would have to fly to Germany, drive to Brabus, pick it up myself and come back! And the body kit, it needs Brabus engineers to come here, to match the paint of the car when they replace it!" "Well, just do what you can" I said. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Fine then" I said. "I will just use-" "If you touch my Mansory Bel Air after this I will kill you!" she said, "I was going to say Carlisle's Bentley," I said. "Wald, Edward, not Bentley, Wald!" She said. Whenever she was around cars, she was no doubt easier to live with, but no less annoying.

"Anyway, are you sure you want to take that to a shopping centre with humans? You may as well just take Esme's Fisker" "Whatever!" I said, and stormed up stairs. I was in my room, stereo blaring, when I got a knock on the door. I pressed a button on my stereo remote, and the music stopped. "Come in" I said, bluntly. I was still in a bad mood. **(To make it less confusing for you, I recommend you look up all of the pictures of the mentioned cars)**

"It'll all work out you know" Alice said. This made my dead heart flutter, but I couldn't let my hopes get up. "It Better" I muttered. "Yeah, I sure hope so, 'cause I'm sick of you moping around in such a bad mood!" Alice said. "Humph" was my intellectual reply. "Oh god Edward! You have gone back, even worse, than you were before you met Bella!"

"You know, it hurts all of us that she is gone. You the most I am sure, but for us, we gained not a sister, and lost her, but a brother as well!" Alice said. "You know Alice? I get that, but I thought it was the best thing for us to do at the time! At least I was for keeping her human! If it were up to you we would have killed her! Alice, we kill to live, I didn't want to subject her to that!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well if you listened to my visions, she wouldn't have suffered as much! She had to go through a lot on her own! And about how you think we are monsters? Its not what we are that make us monsters, it's what we make ourselves! I see it in everyone Edward, and just so you know! We are not monsters; we _try _to make us more normal, like humans! But some humans are monster's too Edward! If you weren't so blind, you would have given her what she wanted, she would have had a better life! Get it through your thick head Edward!" Alice yelled, leaving the room.

I had the punch of guilt in my stomach. I was an idiot. I was shunning the people I would need most for the rest of my life! I ran to Alice's room, were she was in Jasper's arms. Jasper glared at me from the door, but it wasn't judgemental. He knew I was hurting, but he was pissed cause I hurt his wife.

"I have come to apologise," I said. Alice looked up. "I was wrong. It was wrong to leave Bella to fend for herself, it was wrong for me to mope around, and make it harder for everyone. But I can't live in the past anymore. Tomorrow, I am going to make it all right. And I need everyone to help me to do so" I said, quietly.

I then heard a click, and Emmett said, "Yes! I finally caught you saying you were wrong on tape!" he yelled, and I could hear him dancing around. "One second please" I said to Alice and Jasper. I ran downstairs, broke Emmett's tape recorder, and punched him for good measure. Laughing, I ran upstairs into my room, locking the door behind me, not that it would do much to stop a bulk vampire.

I lay in bed, trying to think of strategies to win Bella back. I could only think of one, find her, and tell her out straight. Real original. As I lay thinking, I heard my earlier speech being played, to Emmett's booming laugh. He had swapped the tape! I ran downstairs, and he gave a fleeting look, before running out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As morning came to another cloudy day, I was quite satisfied. After chasing Emmett through Canada, and most of the Continental US, I had gotten and destroyed the tape, which was somewhere at the bottom of Niagara Falls. As I walked in, I saw that I had just enough time to get freshened up. "Esme" I called, as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes Dear?" She replied. "Could I please borrow you car?" I asked. "As long as I don't see it on a lift with Rosalie working on it when you get back" she joked. That would be used for a while. Once Alice scratched the paint of my old Volvo behind the door handle. She payed for the whole car to be resprayed. That car, sitting in our Forks house garage, was in pristine condition. I would never get rid of it. I had met Bella while in possession of that car.

I grabbed the keys of her, and headed out in the garage. I winced at he sight of the Brabus. The whole front end, fenders, bumpers, hood, were all off. I got in Esme's car, and drove out of the long driveway. On the way, I kept my mind off what I hope would be a reunion. I tried focusing on the road, but that was as much use as sleeping to me. I got to the mall, and parked away from all of the cars. I was one of three cars in the empty parking lot.

A white Mercedes Brabus Tuned GLK, and an Audi shared it with me. I locked Esme's car, and got that satisfying beep, with the indicators flashing. I went into the store.

I searched the mall, but I got quite frustrated, quite fast. I couldn't read her mind, and I hadn't heard he voice of her friend. I decided to search through random peoples minds. I found Bella being dragged by her friend to a Prada store. I ran at human speed to the east wing of the mall, which took me ten minutes. The mall here was huge. I caught them just as they were leaving. Bella's eyes went wide as she recognised me. She tried to walk away from me, but I stopped her. Before she could say a word, I started speaking. "Please Bella, just hear what I've come here to say," I said. She stopped. Her friend was glaring at me. "What is your friends name?" I asked. "It's Carmen," she growled. "Carmen, it's very nice to meet you. I am sure Bella's told you about how much of an idiot I am?" I said. Bella's resolve didn't waver.

Could we perhaps somewhere more privet, as in not the middle of a mall walkway?" I asked. She nodded stiffly. I led them to the food court. "Is this a joke?" asked Carmen. "No, I think this a good place for a conversation" I said.

"Bella, where can I start? I was an idiot. I left you when you needed me, just to save you from what is obviously fate" I said, gesturing to her. "But what I said in the forest, it wasn't true! I thought you would see right through me! I never stopped loving you, and never will. I know that may have changed with you, but I can't control it! I left so you wouldn't have to become what we are. I also had to save you from the Volturi"

I expected her not to know about the Volturi, but obviously she knew about them. I then saw in Carmen's head she was an ex guard. "Look, I don't know wether you love me back, but I love you, always have, and never won't. I don't want to push you, but please, _please_," I pleaded, "Think it over, if you love me back, it will be bliss. But if you don't, well…" I didn't finish the sentence. To tell her I would kill myself if she didn't love me would be a bit much.

"I love you" I said, and stood up. "I'll consider it," she said quietly. My heart leapt, and I couldn't help the goofy grin the covered my face. I recovered my composure, and grabbed her hand. I looked her in the eyes, "Thank you" I said. _Should I? Well, it can't hurt…_I kissed her on the cheek, and walked off. Once in my car, I yelled out in happiness. I drove back home on a giddy high.

If she said she didn't love me though…

**Well there you have it! I know there was a lot of car talk at the start, but it's necessary for the future of the story. All of the cars mentioned, are on my profile. And I may, just may (I don't know yet) put what everyone drives now on. Some people would call it nerdiness, I call it research. Maybe I am just a car geek lol. See you next chapter every body! And remember to press this button! (If my trick doesn't work, it's the review button)**

** \ /**


	5. Decisions

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

**After applying temporary earplugs, I have decided to update. I know, slack etc, but these times aren't easy for me. Throw all of the abuse you want. It won't make me feel bad. But for my awesome readers who understand, this chapter is for you.**

"I will kill you when this is over. Do you hear me?" I said through clenched teeth in the passenger seat of Carmen's Land Rover. The clouds had built up over each other, making the sky a dull, flat line of gray. "Uh huh. Sure" she said nonchalantly. I ripped the third identical copy of Toy Boxes new album out of the radio, and threw it out the open window. "Bella, this is the third time you have done that. I have many more copies" Carmen smirked.

I ignored her. "Well, considering you told me we where going on a drive, and once in your car you locked all of the doors, and to make sure I don't wreck your car you have every single key for every one of my cars hidden, and you keep playing this god forsaken music, it's the only way I can vent my anger, as, because you have my keys, and god knows what else back up, I can't smash the stereo. Will you tell me now why you are holding me in a mobile prison?" I said fuming.

Carmen laughed as she put another copy of Toy Box in the stereo. Before the first song played, it was heading toward some unfortunate BMW owner's windshield. Carmen sighed. "You need to decide about this Edward guy," she said simply, again adding a CD. "What? Excuse me; did I just hear you right? I thought you hated him!" Carmen rolled her eyes. "I don't. I just noticed how his presence made you happy" she said as I threw out the next CD.

This one went through all of the cars whizzing along the highway, to the path of an 18-wheeler truck. I smirked, amused. Before I remembered the topic. "What?" I asked. "Come on! You acted all angry when he was there, but when he kissed you, you were on a high for an hour" she said, adding another CD. After disposing of it at a Ford pickup truck, I turned to her. "I… Well. I miss him okay?" I said angrily. You never told me in detail what happened anyway" she muttered. She once again, added the CD. I threw it out the window, not bothering to see where it went. "That was DeBussy that one," she muttered. "Really?" I asked disappointed. "No. I just wanted to make you guilty" she said. "Now stop changing the subject!" she added.

I sighed. "Well, you know when I moved to Forks to give my mother some room with Phil when I was human?" I asked. She nodded, not even concentrating on driving. "Well. I met Edward in school. He saved my life. After telling me for weeks we couldn't be friends, he once again saved my life. From then on, we became closer. We then saw love. He once again saved my life, but this time from a vampire tracker. We went to Prom together. Then everything went wrong after my birthday party. His brother, Jasper, he was new to vegetarianism. I was opening a present, and I cut my finger. Jasper smelt it. I was fine, but it was close. For a while, Edward was distant. I thought it was his usual, 'I am dangerous for you, I shouldn't be doing this' attitude. He then asked to go for a walk in the forest. He told me he didn't love me. He told me he was leaving, and that it had been 'fun'. He left. I got found in the forest, a wreck. After a few weeks, I went back to the spot. The tracker vampires mate, her name was Victoria, she attacked me. Something saved me, I do not know. From then on you know," I said trying to make it sound carefree.

"Do you know what it was like from his point of view?" she asked. "No I didn't! He left; he told me he didn't love me. I was broken! I still am! I-I… I don't know if I can trust them again" I failed at making myself calm and collected. Carmen hugged me. "Truck at 12 o'clock" I muttered. "Oh" she muttered. She went across three lanes of traffic and pulled over. Then she hugged me. "I am sorry you went through that" I shrugged. "I didn't have it as bad as you," I muttered. Carmen's story was quite similar to Rosalie's, but along time after. She had the perfect life, picture house in the English countryside, perfect husband, everything. Then after a few months of young marriage, her husband started to beat her. A slap here, a hit there at first, but them it became full on beatings.

Carmen's plans to leave failed, when she found out that she had become pregnant from when her husband raped her. One night, she was walking home from work. It was twilight, a picture perfect setting. She took her time. When she got home, her husband was waiting; drunk, and angry. He beat her, raped her, until he thought her dead. An unknown vampire had been watching her. He killed her husband, and changed Carmen.

The baby died in the transformation. The vampire then disappeared. Carmen found me in England, where I had moved. We grew close, and ended up a coven. And as she hugged me, I realised we would never be split apart. Carmen then sat up, and faced me. "Have you ever thought he was lying?" asked Carmen. "Of course, he lied about loving me" I said. "No no, I mean, did you ever think he was lying when he said he _didn't _love you," she said. "No, what do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Now Bella, this is going to be hard, considering all of the feelings you have bottled up. I want you to now let go" she said soothingly. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Let it go, let it all go" she said.

I did. The walls surrounding this…me, fake me, the happy-face mask. I let it go. I was at peace. "Now Bella" Carmen's voice interrupted me. "Imagine this. Your living in Forks" she said. "You meet this guy. You feel…different things, feelings. You don't know what they are. You get close to this person. You love them. They love you. Again and again, you have to save their life. You don't care that you have to, you love them, but something happens. It opens up what you couldn't see. It shows you, you're the reason they are in constant danger. Meanwhile, this person is telling you they don't care, they love you no matter what, would do anything. But you, you love them to much to keep putting them in danger. To keep them safe you have to leave" she said

"You have to make them let go. They are crying, their world is crumbling down; it's breaking your heart. You have to leave, it's for them. You keep telling yourself this, but they won't let go, they beg you, _beg you_ to stay. What do you do to make them let go?" I gasped. "You say it's all a lie. You tell them you never loved them. You then run, run as fast as you can, away, before you break," she answered. "Your broken, you're a shell, but you did it. You took a bullet for the one you love, but it doesn't make you feel any better. Nothing can heal you. You love them, they are your world, but you had to leave them. Now, compare that to what you feel. It may have been bad, horrible, pain staking hard, but what he did was harder" she finished softly. I sobbed. I broke down. No tears escaped, but I realised that what Edward had gone through, what he had done, had been so much worse, so much harder.

"I love him," I sobbed. "Do you know what you have to do?" she asked. I nodded. She handed me the keys to her car. She was a great person. She looked through things at every angle, and saw the gaps. "You're the best friend I have ever had," I said. She was sobbing now. "Now you drive to him, you hug him, you kiss him, you tell him he's your world, and you get him back! I will run home. Do it, and you won't regret it? I hugged her once more. She got out of the car, and walked towards the forest. I hopped into the drivers seat, and started the car. I drove. I drove back to New Hampshire. I then realised I didn't know where he lived. My phone then rang; I looked at the number, it was unknown. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Bella, it's me, Alice," said the perky voice I remembered so well. "Alice, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear your voice" Alice laughed. "Take the next right," Alice instructed. I turned onto a windy road, with pine trees either side. I smiled at her voice over the phone.

Edward's POV

"Your not helping Edward!" Rosalie yelled from under the car as I paced. Emmet was holding the old Sump of my car, while Rosalie installed the new one. "I am so sorry if I am a little but anxious Rosalie! So sorry if the problems of the only person I ever loved seem insignificant to a freaking car!" I yelled. "Well pace somewhere else, please!" Rosalie yelled, but with a touch of softness in her voice. "Fine then" I said, and walked around to the house. I froze on the front step. I heard an engine in the distance.

It couldn't be anyone from our family, we were all home. The engine became louder; it had to be only a mile away. And it was moving, very fast. I saw a flash of orange pour out of the trees. It was an orange Land Rover. The car slid to a stop, and the driver's door opened. It was Bella. Before I knew it she was in my arms. She was hugging me with all of her strength. "Edward I love you! I am so sorry; it must have been so hard for you to leave! I am so sorry. I am here; I love you. I want to be with you" she said. I hardly noticed the front door opening, Emmett and Rosalie coming around from the garage, right now, I was happy. Content. For the first time in years, I was myself.

"Well" Emmett said. "Well what?" I said annoyed, my eyes closed. "Are we all going to get a chance to see her or are you going to hug her all day?" "I think I'll hug her all day" I murmured. Before I knew it I was separated but Alice, and she was hugging Bella. Bella smiled, a radiating smile. It filled us all with joy. As Bella made rounds hugging everyone, I was smiling. Esme was smiling at me, and Alice was giving me an 'I told you so' look. Everything was perfect right then and there.

**No this isn't the end of the story. I am sorry about the long update time. I hope this chapter is okay, I don't like the mushy stuff, but I hope it made it a good read. Bye everybody!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

_**Unfortunately tough times have slowed my updates. A lot. Also, I am not enjoying writing these stories any more. Don't expect average updates, I will write a chapter when I can. I am sorry to have to do this.**_

_**I would like to thank you for the reviews and hits for this story. Don't lose hope. I will still update as much/soon as I can.**_

_**I hope everyone is well,**_

_**Volvo96**_


	7. GOOD NEWS

**Authors Note:**

**This story hasn't been touched for a while, but I have decided after reading all of the reviews to start up again through e-mail (You e-mail me and I will work on a new chapter)**

**Also, I implore you to check out my new story; it should be uploaded on Fiction Press by the time you guys are reading this. My writing style has changed and matured. A link will be on my profile, as well as the e-mail for the chapters. **


End file.
